pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Teh Uber Pwnzer
Your clock's wrong. --71.229 06:58, 27 January 2008 (EST) :I used / / , so its set to whatever the wiki is set at.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 09:39, 27 January 2008 (EST) Lol Signets What build were you using anyway? Just curious. If it was good enough to get you decently far, then I'm all for it. --20pxGuildof 17:15, 27 January 2008 (EST) 14 insp, 11 smite, 9 fc.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 18:05, 27 January 2008 (EST) :Needs moar signet of the unseen... -- Armond Warblade 02:01, 28 January 2008 (EST) ::So it is 12+1+1, 11, 6+3? --20pxGuildof 18:49, 4 February 2008 (EST) :::Meant 13 insp. All minors.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 19:41, 14 February 2008 (EST) Click me ^[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 10:45, 28 January 2008 (EST) :OMG OMG PERVE!! --20pxGuildof 18:48, 4 February 2008 (EST) :Perhaps you could provide us with a list of builds that you have created. ▪  [[User:Viet|'√ēт']]  [no:Du] 18:52, 4 February 2008 (EST) ::Here is all my edits to the build namespace. If I were to rate myself I would probably rate as average tbh. Also, wtf is with the "OMG OMG PERVE!!" thing? lol EVE Do you still play EVE online? '—ǥrɩɳsɧƴɖɩđđɭɘş' 20:49, 13 February 2008 (EST) :got boring.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:29, 13 February 2008 (EST) :It pretty much ended up like this: turn on computer, start training a skill, turn computer off, find something else to do until it was trained, repeat.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 22:31, 13 February 2008 (EST) Hmm Even though you edited my user page without my consent, it's perfectly fine since you're now a cool person for liking to see people's babies being eaten by me. ̡̡͡|̲̲̲͡͡͡ ̲▫̲͡ ̲̲̲͡͡Inf͡i͡d͡e͡l̲̲͡͡ ̲̲͡▫̲̲͡͡ ̲|̡̡̡ ̡ ̴̡ı__̡͌l̡* 20:50, 14 February 2008 (EST) :=)[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 21:40, 14 February 2008 (EST) Ghail Farmer hey, Where did pvx decide to change this build to other in stead of good, because i can't find it anywhere? Pulpulpullie 04:16, 15 February 2008 (EST) :Check the ratings page. The reasoning is it's slower than a E/A or A/E and Ghial's staff is hardly worth farming anyway. --71.229 04:18, 15 February 2008 (EST) WoW It's feckin' boring. --71.229 19:51, 16 March 2008 (EDT) :He must not have gotten to level 40 yet. Lord Belar 19:52, 16 March 2008 (EDT) ::Recent update cut 1-60 leveling by a ton.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:03, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::Unless you're playing on retail with a decent guild, 60+ is going to suck shit too. --71.229 02:08, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::http://www.wow-pro.com/leveling_guides/james_alliance_leveling_guide Been using this. Supposedly able to get you to 70 in a few weeks.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 02:18, 17 March 2008 (EDT) :::::In before LOLOLOL WORLD OF WARCRAFT SUUUCKS!!! GUILD WARS, YEAAH !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGH FRENZYYYYYYYY or anything similar. ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 02:35, 17 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::Or you could kill Boars... --20pxGuildof 07:56, 19 March 2008 (EDT) ::::::LOLOLOL WORLD OF WARCRAFT SUUUCKS!!! GUILD WARS, YEAAH !!!! AAAAAAAAAAAARRGGGH FRENZYYYYYYYY –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'''724]] 00:47, 6 June 2008 (EDT) Special:CheckUser ? --71.229 04:26, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :Yes, its a checkuser log, but where did I find it?[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|''' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:46, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::Cookies pls. --71.229 04:50, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::Sorry, I only have one atm. ::: :::I wasn't expecting anybody to find it so fast.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 04:56, 9 July 2008 (EDT) ::::I cheated. :O --71.229 05:05, 9 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Gah, I forgot all about the mighty power of Google.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 05:22, 9 July 2008 (EDT) Yur Birfday Is the same as mine? How old ru currently?-- 09:18, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :16.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 15:29, 5 August 2008 (EDT) ::Well then ur ezactly 2 years older than me. Happy almost birthday :) This girl in my grade also has the same b-day as us :)-- 15:31, 5 August 2008 (EDT) :::Happy birthday! Damn I feel old. Mango 21:29, 5 August 2008 (EDT) oh wait i'm still 16 for a month ::::Uh, my birthday is still two months away.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer']] 00:41, 6 August 2008 (EDT) Diablo Median is awesome. --71.229 03:38, 13 August 2008 (EDT) :Yep.[[User:Teh Uber Pwnzer|' — Teh Uber Pwnzer''']] 06:18, 13 August 2008 (EDT)